Love Her
by Sandpiper
Summary: A new series of fics with the overreaching theme of Regina being pampered and loved on. Will mostly be OQ fluff.
1. Pregnancy Cravings

So my other series is mostly non-magical AUs. This one obviously, now that canon is FUBAR, will be AU as well, but it will be more of magical settings. Storybrooke AUs with magic, Enchanted Forest AUs, Missing Year fics, etc.

This was written in response to a prompt on Imagine_OQ on Twitter. The setting is as follows:

 **\- Emma and Hook brought back actual Marian, not Zelena, therefore there was no "Oh noes! I'm freezing again." bullshit.**

 **\- Regina got pregnant from the vault encounter due to soulmate magic.**

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina caught herself on the edge of the car door as she wavered while standing from the driver's seat.

Damned pregnancy throwing off her balance!

She took a deep breath, pausing to steady herself. With a sigh she lifted her briefcase from the floor of the car, and walked over up the porch steps to the front door.

"Gina!" a small voice called excitedly as the door swung closed behind her.

Roland slammed into her legs, disrupting her balance again.

"Roland, be careful!" Robin scolded as he rounded the corner from the kitchen and saw her have to drop her briefcase to catch herself on the wall.

Regina couldn't bring herself to be annoyed by Roland's affection, though. Leaning over she hugged him in greeting.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Good," he smiled.

As Regina pulled away, Robin came over to guide Roland away by his shoulder. His touch was no more than a gentle nudge, but he was scowling.

"Roland, I've told you that you must be gentle around Regina now because of the baby."

The young boy frowned, and, looking ashamed, muttered, "I'm sorry, Papa."

"It's alright, Roland. The baby and I are both fine," she said, looking emphatically at Robin.

Roland looked reassured, his father not so much. He simply turned back to his son and suggested, "Why don't we go finish packing so that we make sure you have everything you need this weekend with your mother?"

Regina sighed as she slipped off her coat. Roland dashed up the stairs, Robin informing him that he'd be up in a minute.

He paused briefly to peck her on the lips with a quick kiss, "Hello, love."

She smiled, "Did you get the groceries I asked for?"

"Ah, yeah, they're in the kitchen. I didn't have a chance to put them away. Roland's been off the walls all afternoon," he hurriedly explained.

She nodded, "It's alright. I'll take care of them."

"Thanks," he said gratefully, turning up the stairs as Roland's giggles echoed down them.

Regina didn't mind his haste, though. She walked into the kitchen, and eagerly began pulling open the bags on the counter.

She stored each item in the cabinet or fridge as she pulled them out until she was dismayed to find the last bag was empty.

Grabbing up all the other empties, she upended each one to make sure she hadn't accidentally missed it.

When the last one proved empty, though, she tossed it against the fridge in disgust.

It wasn't here!

She'd sent Robin a text that afternoon asking him to get her a very specific item in addition to the stuff on the grocery list. He'd even responded that he would be sure to get it, but it wasn't here!

She took a deep breath trying to force away the on tense feeling running through her. On her second breath her stomach rumbled, threatening the beginning of that feeling of hunger entwined with nausea that she'd become all too familiar with the past five months.

As she thought of the various potential food items in the fridge for dinner, though, the nauseous feeling increased. Only one thing sounded good, and it was the one thing not here!

Her internal grumbling was interrupted a familiar thud that she knew was Roland leaping down the last three steps on the staircase. The crash was followed by his father's heavy footsteps and smooth voice instructing the boy to hurry along.

Smacking her hands against the counter, Regina stormed to the entryway.

"Robin!" she called just as he was stepping out the door. When he turned, she demanded, "Did you get my chocolate-hazelnut spread?"

The rest of this world knew it as Nutella, but Ferrero's distributors didn't exactly deliver to a town that wasn't supposed to exist. Luckily, the part of the curse that kept the town supplied with all its everyday needs had provided an even better magical knock-off.

She saw the realization flash through his eyes before he slid them closed, "I'm sorry, love, I forgot."

"I specifically asked you for it just a few hours ago!"

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Roland tugging at his hand, "Papa, hurry!"

"Roland, go stand by the gate and wait for me," he instructed sending the boy out the door.

He watched after for a moment to make sure that his son was doing as told, before turning back to Regina, "I'm really sorry."

"Well that doesn't do me any good, now, does it?!" Regina demanded, feeling like stamping her foot.

He noticed too, "I'm sorry I forgot your chocolate, but you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she said indignantly, "I asked you for one thing!"

"Yes," he agreed, "It's just one thing."

"The one thing I can think about eating with gagging!" Regina shot back.

He sighed tiredly, "Now you're just being silly."

"Silly?" she asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Not having this one thing isn't going to hurt you."

"Oh and you'd know all about it?!" she yelled.

"I know **that** much, at least!" he interrupted, "I have had a child before, if you recall? One that was born in the woods to a mother who carried him on forage and game meat! You've always had everything you could want, so much that you don't even realize how spoiled you sound!"

The words felt like a cold dagger going through her. Hearing him comparing her to Marian.

Her eyes pricked, but she instantly squashed the feeling down with anger, "Well if Marian is so much better than me...so much less **spoiled**...maybe you should spend the weekend with her too! After all, she'll always be your real wife, right?!"

"Regina, I didn't-"

"Get out!" she roared, throwing herself against chest to shove him the rest of the way across the threshold, and slam the door behind him.

Leaning against the closed door, she rested her head on the painted mahogany trying to block out the sound of Robin knocking on the other side of the door, his voice begging her to open it.

Finally, the pounding seemed to ease down as he gave up, and informed her through the door that he had to get Roland over to his mother's.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

He heard Roland breathing heavily as he rushed them down the street. They were late. Even-though Storybrooke was a small town it took awhile to walk to Marian's apartment from Regina's house.

He had begun to learn to drive, but still had not quite gotten the hang of it enough to have a license...something Regina told him was mandatory.

When they finally got to Marian's apartment building, he and Roland climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

As soon as it swung open, Roland cheered and threw himself into his mother's arms.

Marian hugged him contentedly before standing to meet his eyes, "Robin."

"Hello, Marian," he said.

"How is...everything?" she asked stiffly.

"Well," Robin answered, "What about you?"

"I'm fine, Robin," she said with a sigh, "You'll pick Roland up Monday?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Alright," she nodded back, "I'll see you then."

After instructing Roland to say goodbye, she lead their son into her apartment and shut the door.

Robin left the building with a sigh.

Thing were still uncomfortable between them. Marian had told him that he had a choice to make those months ago after her freezing curse was broken, and, although he'd spent the night agonizing over it, by dawn the next day he'd finally admitted to himself that he'd known all along what his choice would be.

He still remembered meeting Regina in the park. The look in her eyes when he told her that of course he chose them.

He told Marian later that same afternoon, and, though she had told him he had a decision to make, and outwardly accepted it when he did, he had seen that part of her had been shocked...disappointed.

Robin had no regrets, and, since that day, never doubted for a second that Regina was the right choice. However, it did sadden him that he couldn't make this better for Marian.

As he walked through the main part of Storybrooke, he thought of Regina and the fight they'd had just before he left.

He tried not to picture the hurt look in her eyes when he'd accidentally compared her to Marian.

The first few weeks in this new land he'd been focused on patrolling the woods, fighting the Wicked Witch, and falling for the amazing, fiery, unrelenting woman who ran this town.

Once the threat was past, though, the task of settling in came, and was quickly followed by the news that Regina was pregnant.

When she told him she'd seemed even more surprised than him. It was not an unwelcome surprise, of course, but it was one that he hadn't expected so quickly, and, in fact, he still had not quite gotten his footing when it came to expecting a child in this world.

When Regina announced her pregnancy, Snow White had brought over several boxes of things for her. Most of which Robin didn't understand the purpose of other than the clothes, most of which Regina refused to wear, and the crook-shaped pillow that went to bed with them every night.

That had been the most confusing one at first, but, as she began to get bigger, she showed him how it would wrap around her and cradle her body.

He had to admit to the usefulness of something that, at first, had seemed baffling and a bit ridiculous.

Although she still sometimes woke with aches, Regina mostly slept comfortably with the device. He could still remember Marian writhing in pain on her camp cot, and even the bed at the inn he'd eventually moved them into.

She'd spent almost the entire time she was carrying Roland tired and sore, and that was even before she'd gotten sick.

The thought made him feel immensely guilty.

He was going to have a child with the woman he loved, and he wasn't slowly watching her waste away while blaming himself for not taking care of her properly.

She was strong, and healthy, and glowing with life.

He smiled, recalling how sometimes he'd catch Regina stroking her growing belly with a contended smile on her lips...the happiness nearly radiating out of her.

If he had his way he'd want to make sure she looked like that all the time.

He and Marian's life in Sherwood Forest had been one of scarcity. A sacrifice they made to help those in need.

Storybrooke was different. This town was a place of abundance.

He knew that he couldn't actually make sure Regina was never unhappy about anything, but, when it came to the difficulties of carrying a child, this world made it easy for him to ease her burden.

Robin frowned. In a thoughtless moment, he'd called her spoiled, but, if anyone had been taking things for granted, it was him.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina chewed the last of her French fries as Ruby stopped by her table.

"Anything else?" the young wolf asked.

She shook her head, "No, just the check."

As Ruby walked away, Regina sat back in the booth. Her stomach was pleasantly full, and, along with it, she felt less on edge...more able to think clearly.

Once she was certain Robin and Roland were gone, she'd gotten into the car to drive to Clarke's to get her chocolate-hazelnut spread herself.

She only made it as far as Granny's, though. The smell coming from the diner had been intoxicating, so she stopped in, and decided she wanted a juicy burger for dinner.

It had been delicious. Hit the spot entirely, even though it wasn't the creamy, chocolate goodness she'd been fantasizing about all afternoon.

Irkingly, she realized that this proved Robin's point.

She had overreacted to him forgetting to bring her chocolate.

Regina would never deny that she had a temper, but she could also admit that losing her temper, this case, was ridiculous. She was Regina Mills. She was the mayor of this town...formerly a queen. Pitching a fit over food was so far beneath her!

When Ruby delivered her check, Regina stood and went over to the register to pay. Outside, she walked over to her car and got back in.

She didn't remember the drive home, but soon enough she was turning onto Mifflin Street and pulling into her driveway.

As she front door swung closed behind her, she realized that the house was dark, cold, and quiet.

Upon checking her watch she saw that it had been nearly two hours since she left, and apparently Robin was still not back.

She frowned. Where could he be? It was not that far a walk to and from Marian's apartment.

An uneasy feeling crept over her as she remember that Marian's apartment was where she'd told Robin to stay.

Regina shook her head, cradling her belly protectively.

No, that wasn't possible. Robin would never do that. Even if he was mad at her. He wouldn't do that.

She swallowed hard, trying to repeat that reassurance to herself.

Where could he be though?

There were a few of the Merry Men who were still living in the woods. Maybe he'd gone to stay with them?

Her heart was starting to beat rapidly.

Dropping her purse on the living-room sofa, Regina started making her way to the back door. Her intention was to go right into the woods, and not leave until she found him.

Before she even got the door open, though, the front door clattered open.

Turning, she saw Robin step inside and shut the door behind himself.

"Robin," she breathed.

He met her eyes with a cautious smile, "Hi, love."

The prideful part of her wanted to hold back, but the part of her that had gotten more emotional since her pregnancy overruled it. Before she even realized it, her feet were carrying her over to his arms.

A few tears slipped from her eyes before she could stop them.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

He smiled, hugging her to his chest tightly, "Shouldn't I be saying that? I didn't mean to compare you to Marian. I'm so sorry."

"You were right, though," Regina acknowledged, "I acted so irrational."

At her words, Robin was taken back to a time in Sherwood Forest when Marian screamed the entire camp down over the men's cooking fires. When he'd been stupid enough to try to reason with her, she swore for 5 minutes, using words he didn't even know she was aware of, and accused him of not caring about her or their child...only to break down a few minutes later and cling to him sobbing.

He chuckled to himself, recalling how every man in camp looked ready to run from her as if she were a fury out for blood...an urge he'd definitely understood.

"You're allowed," Robin said.

She sighed, "Robin, you were right. In our world most women had children under bad conditions. Even in this one some do. I have no right to complain about anything, and I'm not handling this as well as most mothers do!"

"When Marian was pregnant with Roland she couldn't stand the smell of cooking meat. All the men had to move all their cooking fires two miles away from the main camp," he said, "Any closer and she swore she could still smell it."

Regina didn't comment.

Robin moved one hand away from her back over to settle tenderly on her baby bump.

"You aren't different than any other expectant mother...except to me."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"You're you, and you're having our baby."

Her eyes melted at the words.

With a sigh, Robin removed his hand from her stomach and fished a jar from the pocket of his jacket.

"I promise, from now on, anything you need...I won't forget," he said as he pressed the jar of chocolate spread into her hand.

With a smile, she pulled him down to her lips by the lapels of his jacket.

"Did you have supper while you were out?" she asked when they broke away.

"Yes," he nodded, looking at her in concern, "Did you have yours?"

"I did," she reassured him, "Now I'm ready for dessert."

He laughed, taking the jar from her hand, "Should I open this then?"

"Later," Regina said tugging on his jacket again, "I want something else for the first course."

Robin's eyebrows rose before a grin spread across his face, "Well I suppose I cannot disappoint my lady."

"No you can't," she purred, pulling his back down to her lips.

Living in this world may still be new to him, but with this woman by his side, he'd always have everything he needed...and he'd do everything he could to make sure she and their child did too.

THE END

Please review, don't make me beg! lol


	2. Sunken Ship

Okay, so I lied, this one is a **non-magical modern AU**. It fits better with the theme of this series, though, so it'll be an exception.

Response to a Twitter prompt from Imagine_OQ:

 _"Imagine Regina religiously watched the same show for years and when half her OTP dies Robin is there to comfort her."_

If you've read my Actor&Screenwriter series you know I love me some meta, so I just couldn't resist...

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

When Robin got home that night he did not expect to be greeted by his girlfriend sobbing on the couch.

He immediately rushed over to sit next to her, "Regina, are you alright? What's wrong?"

She sniffed against a tissue, and answered in a watery voice, "I'm fine, it's nothing."

"It's obviously something!" in response to his insistence, her eyes welled up again as she looked away.

"Please," he gripped her hands, "Tell me what's wrong."

Wiping her eyes she muttered an answer.

"Love, I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Renata died," she repeated.

He ran the name though his head trying to recall it, but came up empty. Fortunately, Regina saved him from having to admit it by continuing on, "They killed her off in this episode."

Robin blinked, "Episode?"

"Yeah," she answered motioning to the TV, which was paused with the words 'Next Week on Gallant' blazoned in gold letters in front of a network logo.

The realization hit him at the sight, "Wait, Renata is a character on tv?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh!" he ran a frustrated hand down his face, "For heaven's sake, Regina, you scared the hell out of me!"

"You wanted to know what was wrong!" she shot back.

"Yes, because I thought something actually was," he answered.

She glared at him.

He sighed "I'm sure it was sad, but it's just a tv show."

"It wasn't just sad it was awful," she answered, "She was just gone in an instant! And I feel so bad for Lila Carrero! She and her husband just had a baby. I should have known they were going to do something like this when they didn't write her pregnancy into the show-"

Her rant was cut off when he couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

"What?" Regina demanded.

"Well, it's just that...she's an actress. She makes an insane amount of money. I'm sure she'll be fine!"

"It's not about money-" she began but cut herself off, "Oh, forget it!"

"Regina, come on..." he protested as she rose from the couch.

"Just leave me alone," she sighed miserably.

He shrugged helplessly as she made her way up the stairs. Shaking his head, he rose from the couch to get a drink from the kitchen, and figure out what had just happened.

Had he and Regina really just fought over a tv show?

Back in the living-room her phone buzzed on the coffee table. Seeing that it was Emma calling he swiped to answer.

"Robin?" Emma questioned when she heard his voice.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered, "Regina's...busy right now."

"Is she okay?"

"Well...she's upset."

"Because of what happened on Gallant?" Emma guess, "That's actually why I called. I just saw it, and I kind of figured she would be."

This show was one thing that Emma and Regina bonded over other than joint custody of Henry.

"Why?" Robin asked, "This really doesn't seem like her. Being upset over a tv show, I mean. I know it's her favorite but...she's so practical. She always has been!"

"That's exactly it, Robin," Emma answered, "Regina is always realistic and practical, never lets her emotions cloud her judgment."

"No, she doesn't," Robin agreed, "So why would she get so upset over something that's fictional?"

"Because it was her escape," the blond woman said through the phone, "Why do you think she was so in love with the love story between Renata and Rolf?"

"Regina's a romantic deep down, she's just too guarded to admit it!" he answered immediately. He knew his love well enough to know that about her.

"Exactly, real life is more complicated than that, but if it's fictional...you can be forgiven for letting yourself believe love can conquer all."

Emma's voice was sad, making Robin think that maybe this was how two women who came off as jaded realists managed to bond over a tv show about kings and knights.

He hung up with Emma after she extracted a promise from him to have Regina call her in the morning. Their conversation concluded, Robin set his empty water glass down in the kitchen sink, and then made his way upstairs.

Their bedroom was dark when he entered. Regina was laying on her side of the bed with her back to the door.

He quietly set her phone on the nightstand, and shed his clothes before crawling under the covers beside her.

"I know you're still awake," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She murmured, "I know you think I'm being stupid."

"I don't think that," he said, "I just don't really understand."

Regina sighed, "It's just so unfair. They were supposed to be destined."

Robin smiled, grateful for the darkness so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea about why he was doing so. He'd never really understood the appeal of the tv show. Fantasy stories weren't his thing, and he wasn't really a big tv watcher anyway. In fact, neither was Regina, but this show was the one she would actually sit down and watch intently every week. Her eyes glued to the screen, shushing him if he attempted to talk when it wasn't a commercial, gasping during suspenseful parts, and moving toward him to cuddle up during love scenes.

He knew Regina's reputation in Storybrooke. Hard-nosed lawyer...calculating politician...ice queen...heartless.

He hated that last one the most because it was so far from the truth. Her heart was so deep that she even felt empathy and heartbreak for people who weren't real.

Resisting the urge to try to say something that would fix things, he moved one hand to her back to rub gentle circles between her shoulders.

With a sniff, she turned in his arms to press her face into his chest. He continued to soothe her as he felt a few tears splash onto his skin. He didn't mind, though, because as much as he hated seeing her sad, he couldn't help but be charmed by how adorably romantic she was.


	3. Gossip

**Setting: Right at the end of season 3, Emma and Hook never went through Zelena's time portal and, therefore, did not bring "Marian" back**

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded shifting toward him and undoing the top two buttons on her blouse, "I trust you."

Robin lifted the hand holding her heart, and turned it so that it was aimed toward her in awkward way that had her biting her lips against a smile.

He pressed the glowing organ against her flesh before stopping to look up at her, "How will I…?"

Regina let go of the edge of her blouse to cover his hand with her smaller one, "Just go slowly...you'll know when you feel it."

She kept her eyes glued to his as she guided his hand just to the left side of her sternum. Her heart eased back into chest slowly until the skin fused closed behind it as if nothing had happened.

Gasping against the pain and the shock of magic, the two sat for a moment with their hands grasped at her chest.

Robin turned his hand over to entwine their fingers lower their hands away. Breaking eye contact he leaned over, and dropped the most feather light kiss above where her heart now sat in her chest.

Her breath caught as feelings more intense than she'd felt in weeks welled up inside her, causing her eyes to flood with tears.

She quickly tossed her head backward to prevent them from falling.

Robin either didn't notice, or chose not to comment on her sudden emotion. Instead he slowly trailed his lips up her chest, leaving kisses along her collarbone.

She chuckled at how his beard tickled her skin, using the sensation to distract herself from her sudden teariness.

Any thoughts of laughter were gone, though, when he moved up to her neck, pressing a deep, hot kiss with biting nips right above her pulse-point.

Air escaped her in a whoosh as the sensation sent electric shocks both to her newly returned heart, and areas much further south.

Turning her head to meet his mouth, Regina kissed him until they were both breathless.

"I have something for you," he breathed across her lips when they broke apart for air.

Regina smirked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Catching her implication, he smirked back, but pulled away and shifted until he was sitting behind her.

She turned her head, attempting to see as he fumbled around in the pocket of his jeans, but he was too quick. Transferring the item to his other hand he reached over her shoulders from either side, and she felt something cold drop against her neck.

Looking down she saw that it was a round disk on a black leather cord. Picking up the pendant to inspect it further she saw that it was some kind of soft red stone with lines of black and white silt running through it.

"What is this?" she asked in confusion.

"Red jasper," he answered as he moved her hair aside to tie the cord at the back of her neck, "One of my Merry Men, Rudolpho, was the son of a wise woman. His mother taught him about natural healing stones. They aren't worth nearly as much we could take from a royal caravan-"

Regina raised an amused eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"But, during hard winters, they could be sold for enough to keep at least one family from starving," he continued, and kissed the back of her neck after finishing tying the leather.

"This is from the Enchanted Forest?" she asked warily. She had never had good memories of their land, and this latest trip back there that forced her to separate from Henry had done little to remedy that.

Robin nodded, "I had it when we first arrived in Storybrooke. I wasn't sure why, but something told me to hold onto it."

"Why are you giving it to me now?" she asked.

"It's for you," he answered, "It always was, I just didn't remember."

She blinked in surprise, "For me?"

He nodded, "I found it in the woods outside the castle a few weeks before it was decided we'd go back. It made me think of you."

"How?"

"Well, according to Rudolpho, it symbolizes strength and is used for healing and stability," he explained, "I wanted to give it to you back home but…"

"But what?" she prompted.

He looked sheepish, "Well I wasn't certain you wouldn't simply laugh at me."

In truth, she might have. Although stones did have magical properties, some were even used as ingredients in potions, crystal magic was amateur at best. Nothing compared to the power of true magic.

She knew that magic hadn't been his intention, though.

Feeling emotion well up inside her again, she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him deeply.

Shifting away even as he tried to wrap his arms around her middle, she shifted so that she could gently nudge him back onto the floor and set to proving the point she'd made last time they sat in front of this fireplace about how good it would be once her heart was back in place.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Regina!" Emma's voice snapped her attention back to the present where, rather than making love after hours in her office, she was instead sitting on a park bench in broad daylight watching Robin Hood's son running around the duck pond.

"Yes?" she asked, "Did you need something?"

"Just saying 'hi' and making sure you were still okay for Henry to spend next week at your place," the sheriff answered.

"Oh, yes, of course," Regina answered.

"Whatcha got there?" the other woman asked.

At first Regina didn't realize what she was referring to until she noticed that she'd been absently twirling the pendant Robin gave her. She immediately dropped it against her breast bone, and looked back up at the other woman.

"It's a necklace," she stated the obvious, "Why?"

Emma shrugged, "I've never seen you wear it before."

"I wasn't aware you kept a running inventory of my wardrobe, Ms. Swan," Regina answered smartly.

The blonde scoffed, "That would definitely be a full time job!"

The former queen glared at her, "Is there some reason you're interested?"

"Well, no," Emma answered, "Other than that you're being very cagey about it which makes me think it either has something to do with magic-"

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but the other woman continued before having the chance.

"Or, more likely, Robin Hood gave it to you, and seeing you embarrassed because I caught you mooning over a present from your boyfriend is pretty damned funny!"

"I was not mooning," she grumbled irritably.

"Uh huh," Emma answered skeptically, looking at her son's adoptive mother expectantly.

Giving up Regina answered, "If you really must know it's both. Yes, Robin Hood gave it to me, and it's a natural crystal with very mild magical properties. Mostly related to strength and healing. About the most nefarious thing I could do with it is crush it to make a potion to inspire bravery, if that's what you're worried about!"

"I wasn't worried," the other woman answered, "So...healing and bravery, huh?"

"What of it?" Regina deadpanned.

"Nothing," Emma shook her head, "Just that that's nauseatingly adorable."

"Ms. Swan…" the mayor warned.

"Seriously, I think the two of you might actually be worse than my parents."

"How dare you?" Regina said darkly.

"Sorry, just calling it like I see it."

She sighed in irritation and rose from the bench, "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I need to get Roland back to the Merry Men's camp."

"Alright, catch you later," Emma smirked adding, "Say 'hi' to Robin for me."

Rolling her eyes, Regina made her way down the hill to collect Roland.

They made it to the edge of the park before Roland balked in his steps.

"Roland?" she asked, squatting down to his level, "What's wrong?"

"I lost my whistle," he said in alarm, "Little John gave it to me for my birthday and I always keep it in my pocket, but it's not here!"

"Alright," she reassured him as tears began to well in his eyes, "Don't worry. We'll find it. Do you remember if you had it before we got to the park?"

"Yes," he sniffed.

"Okay, so you must have just dropped it somewhere," she pointed out, "Why don't we go back and look?"

"Okay," he nodded.

The two walked back to search meticulously through the grass around the duck pond, but unfortunately didn't find any sign of the carved reed pipe that Roland carried everywhere with him. Checking to make sure he was a safe distance from the water, Regina walked back up the hill where she had been sitting to search there.

Although she knew he wouldn't blame her for it, she didn't fancy the thought of returning Roland to his father crying.

"It's still weird seeing the Evil Queen being like friends with Snow White and the Savior" a voice echoed as she reached the top of the hill.

It came from Ashley Boyd, Cinderella, who had been sitting with Aurora on the other side of the walking path, both of them bouncing their babies at a picnic table.

Regina paused as the younger woman continued on, "You should have seen them back in the Enchanted Forest. They were always walking around the castle together like the whole curse never happened!"

"Yeah," Aurora agreed, "Phillip and I only ever got out there once, but it was strange. She still talked like the Evil Queen, but it was like Snow just didn't care."

"Well," Ashley shrugged, "Snow was really the only one who ever talked to her except for Robin Hood and his son. I always wondered why...guess now we know!"

"Ugh," Aurora groaned, "I don't even want to think about that! It's too weird."

"I know. Could you believe that necklace story a minute ago?" the young blonde shook her head, "I'm lucky if Sean gets me flowers on my birthday!"

Aurora nodded, "I know what you mean. I love Philip, but his idea of romantic was having armor made that I could wear while pregnant!"

Cinderella laughed, "And we're supposed to be married to princes."

"What I can't figure out what anyone could possibly see in **her** ," the brunette answered.

"Right?" Boyd answered, "She curses everyone for 28 years, and ends up with the most romantic guy in Storybooke? How is that fair?"

"I don't know," Aurora shook her head with a laugh, "She probably put a spell on him."

The other princess laughed along, "It's about the only thing that makes sense!"

Regina swallowed hard.

"Gina! I found it!" Roland announced running up the hill waving his whistle in triumph.

Forcing smile, she turned away from the two princesses.

"That's great, honey," she said lifting him to her hip, "Now let's get you back to your father."

As they walked down the hill, Regina heard one of the women's voices echo down, "...do you think she was there the whole time?"

Biting her lip, she hurried toward the treeline.

It was about a mile walk from the edge of the park to the Merry Men's camp

She stepped carefully as she carried Roland to where their fires shone through the trees.

It wasn't fully dark yet, but the thickness of the trees blocked out the small amount of sun still visible at twilight.

"Papa!" Roland exclaimed squirming out of her grasp to run to Robin when he came into sight.

He giggled as Robin scooped him up, and asked if he'd had a good time with her at the park. Roland answered that he had, and Regina forced herself to smile as his father glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Thanks for watching him," Robin said.

"It was no trouble," she answered, "How were the mines?"

"Uneventful," he answered, "I think even the dwarves are giving up on finding any more diamonds."

Regina sighed. Having concluded that they'd be on the wrong side of the law as thieves in Storybrooke, Robin Hood and his men had taken to helping at the mines until they could find permanent jobs.

Although she understood the desire to make his own way in Storybrooke, she hated the thought of her Robin taking orders from those insufferable dwarves!

He was so much better than them.

Apparently everyone in town agreed, and, in fact, thought he was so much better than her too, she remembered warily.

"Regina?" he questioned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I asked if you wanted to join us. John used his pay from today to buy something called marshmallows."

"What are marshmallows?" Roland questioned, saving her from having to answer immediately.

Robin chuckled and set him down, "Why don't you go find out?"

Roland didn't need to be told twice, running off to find John as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Once he was out of an earshot, Robin turned to her with heat in his gaze and slid his arms around her waist.

"I believe, m'lady, that I haven't kissed you yet today," he said as he pulled her to him. She returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, but found that she was distracted.

It was dark, but they weren't that far from camp. Any of the men could see them. It hadn't particularly occurred to her to care before, but now she couldn't help but wonder if, all the times she'd been to camp before, they'd been wondering the Evil Queen had placed their leader under a spell to make him love her.

She was used to not caring what people thought of her, particularly in this town, but this...this felt different.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked, looking at her in concern.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm just a bit tired...I think I should probably just head home."

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, but he simply responded, "If you're certain."

Smiling weakly, she squeezed his hand as he bid her goodnight.

The walk out of the woods was a blurr, but as she emerged into the park and glanced up at the hill where she'd overheard the two princesses speculation earlier she felt hot rage flow through her.

Storming her way to the parking lot, she reached up and yanked on the pedant until the leather knot at the back of her neck popped open, and the necklace clattered against the pavement.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina had returned to her mansion on Mifflin Street after tearing angrily away from the park, but only made it about three hours before the guilt started to set in.

She had tried to push it away by showering and crawling into bed, but, predictably, hadn't been able to sleep.

Which was how she found herself slinking through a parking lot after midnight, using her magic to hone in on the small amount of magic contained within the red jasper pendant.

Her powers lead her to a storm drain. With an aggravated sigh she peered inside, but the darkness prevented her from seeing anything.

Focusing her magic, she levitated the pendant until it flew up into her palm.

She turned it over with a sigh of relief, disappointed to find that the leather on the cord was soaking wet...ruined.

"Regina?"

Her head shot up at the voice.

"Snow?" she asked, "What are you doing here so late?"

"Neal's been fussing the last two hours," the other woman answered, "Sometimes going for a walk helps."

Regina huffed, "And your charming husband let you go by yourself? How chivalrous of him."

"He's in the car down the block," Snow answered ignoring the other woman's resulting eyeroll, "That's pretty. Is it new?"

She squeezed her hand closed around the pedant quickly, "It's none of your business!"

"Okay, sorry," the short-haired princess said defensively, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Plotting the town's demise, what else?" Regina snarked.

"You're in a mood," Snow grumbled, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Did you and Robin have a fight or something?"

Regina stopped midstep, "Why would you assume that?"

"Well I know you were spending today with Roland, so it seemed like the most logical guess," Snow answered with a shrug.

"Well we didn't!" she snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong!" Regina insisted, "You don't need to worry about Robin. He's perfectly safe!"

"What?" Snow stopped looking at her former step-mother in surprise, "Why would he not be safe?"

"He wouldn't be! In spite of what everyone seems to think," Regina grumbled.

"Who's 'everyone'?" Snow asked, "What are you talking about, Regina?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

Snow paused for a moment before pushing her stroller along behind the former queen, "You know I don't know who you think is worried about Robin, but I do know almost everyone in town is jealous."

Regina stopped and asked skeptically, "Of Robin?"

"And you," the younger woman nodded, "Of how in love the two of you are."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Snow cut her off, "Don't bother denying it, it's obvious. You guys have what everyone wants."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I thought you and Charming were supposed to be the epitome of True Love!"

"Well then I should know right?" Snow laughed before smiling and pushing her son's stroller along, "Goodnight, Regina."

With a sigh, the ex-Evil Queen looked down at the dark red disk in her palm.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she made her way into Granny's Diner. She shoved the door open, bell clattering as she went inside.

The usual breakfast and coffee crowd was gathered, and she was pleased to find that Robin was sitting in a booth in the corner with Roland.

Smiling, she walked over to them.

"Hi Gina," Roland greeted when he saw her.

"Good morning, Roland," she said, "Do you mind if I join you and your father for breakfast?"

"I don't think we have any objection to that, do we Roland?" Robin responded, eyes dancing with amusement.

"No!" the young boy declared.

Without waiting for an invitation, she slid into the seat next to Robin and used the end of his scarf pull his lips to hers.

"Ew gross!" Roland protested.

Laughing in the back of her mind, Regina simply focused on thoroughly kissing her outlaw. If the townspeople were so damned curious about what sort of 'spell' she'd put him under, she might as well give them a small taste of it.

Regina was pleased to note that he seemed downright dazed when she pulled back.

He cleared his throat before asking in a decidedly rough voice, "What was that for?"

"No reason," she answered quietly, "I just hadn't kissed you yet today."

"Ah," he nodded, "Well, m'lady, feel free to remedy that as many times as you wish."

Regina laughed sitting back into the booth, content to focus only on enjoying the company of her thief and his little boy.

THE END

Please let me know what you thought.


	4. Soft and Sweet

Setting: This is a follow up to chapter 3 'Gossip', and comes from an old prompt from the now defunct OutlawQueen My World of Text:

"This might be a silly one but could someone possibly try something where Robin and Roland just love how feminine and petite Regina is. They're so used to big men in the forest that a small woman Robin can throw over his shoulder, carry up stairs, and a nice smelling one that Roland can cuddle with and make pretty stuff and is just so soft is a blessing for both."

Pairings: Regina/Robin, DimplesQueen

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin walked out of the trees and across Regina's backyard. She had sent him a message on his cellular phone, a device he'd gotten used to using more quickly than he expected, saying that she would leave the back door open for him.

Pushing the handle down, he stepped inside and let the delicate glass door close behind him. The inside of Regina's home was warm and sweetly aromatic.

As he stepped through the main room toward the kitchen he heard his son ask, "Like this?"

"Yes, just press it straight down," Regina's beguiling voice answered, "And then lift it up..."

Glancing around the corner he saw that Roland and Regina were at her counter, leaning over a sheet of rolled out dough as Roland pressed a metal cutter into it. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he pulled the cutter up.

"Very good," Regina encouraged, gently guiding his hand over, "Now carefully set it down on the sheet."

Robin felt a smile playing at his lips as he watched the two. After dropping the cookie onto the sheet, Roland looked up and smiled widely at the sight of him.

"Papa!" he exclaimed, hopping down from the stool he was kneeling on and running over to him.

Grinning, Robin scooped him up, "Oh, how are you my boy?"

"Good," his son answered, "Regina's teaching me to make sugar cookies."

"Is she?" he asked.

Regina quirked a smile, adding one more cookie to the sheet, "They're Henry's favorite. I wanted to make some for when he arrives tomorrow, and Roland was nice enough to help me."

His son beamed under the praise, "Can I cut out more?"

"Of course you can," she said.

With that Roland squirmed out of his arms, rushed over to climb back up the stool, and picked the cutter back up.

Regina picked up the sheet, and turned to place it in the oven. Moving over behind her, Robin wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood.

She froze and then glanced over her shoulder at him, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said innocently, "Just thank you for picking up Roland from Cinderella's, and for entertaining him this evening."

"It was no trouble," she answered, "We made dinner together, then decided to move on to dessert for tomorrow."

He chuckled, kissing behind her ear, "Must be why you smell so delicious."

"Hmm," she hummed, "You smell like dirt and sweat."

Robin pulled back, "Do I?"

"Yes, you do," she nodded, easing out of his arms, "I keep saying you should stop working for those dwarves."

He laughed, "Well, for now perhaps a shower would do?"

"I'd recommend it," Regina responded seriously.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Ruffling Roland's hair as he walked past, he made his way up the stairs. At the top he glanced back toward the kitchen where Regina was again standing behind Roland supervising him.

With a one last glance, he continued on to Regina's bedroom where he shut himself in the bathroom, and started up the waterfall...shower. After shedding his clothes and getting under the spray, he relaxed and found his mind drifting back to the scene in the kitchen.

His son looked so happy, and it made his heart warm because this was something he knew Roland had been missing out on. Since he was barely a year old he'd been raised in the woods by rough men. He'd watched John, and Tuck, and Robin himself cook meat, porridge, and other basic subsistence over a campfire, but that was very different than someone with deep eyes and a patient smile teaching him to make sweets.

The fact that Roland got to have that now was really a blessing.

He picked up Regina's soap with its lightly floral scent, and quickly began washing off. When he finished, he dried off with one of the towels, picked his clothes up from the floor and put them in the large wicker basket Regina had told him was for clothes, and changed into the shirt and light breeches...sweatpants, she'd called them, that Regina kept for him in her dresser.

Making his way down the stairs, he found Roland and Regina sitting on the couch in the main room. Regina had a book open on her lap that she was softly reading aloud to Roland from as his son sat tucked under her arm, his head laying against Regina's chest.

Robin smirked to himself. He definitely understood the appeal of that particular location.

Finishing up the story, Regina gently closed the book, and glanced over to Robin with an amused look.

Returning it, he stepped over to where Roland was laying against her. He wasn't asleep yet, but his eyes were drooping.

"I think it's bedtime, my boy," he said, reaching down to lift Roland up. The boy groaned, but didn't protest as Robin transferred him to his hip, and carried him up the stairs to the guest room that Regina usually put Roland in.

As he tucked his son under the covers Roland said softly, "Papa, can we stay here?"

"What do you mean, Roland? We are staying here. That's why you should go to sleep."

"But what about tomorrow?"

"Why are you worried about that?" Robin asked.

"Because I want to stay," Roland answered.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes. I like Regina."

Robin laughed, "Well, I'm sure she likes you too."

He smiled at the assurance, and snuggled into the blankets, "I'm glad. She's nice."

"Oh yes?"

"Yeah," Roland nodded sleepily, "And she smells good. Like summer."

Robin's breath caught at the description. Honeysuckle. That was the floral scent that always lightly dusted Regina's skin.

When he glanced back down he noticed that Roland had fallen asleep. Pressing a kiss to his son's forehead Robin stood from the bed, and quietly slipped out of the room.

Back downstairs, he found Regina back in the kitchen packing the cookies into a container. As she put the lid on, she glanced up at him.

"What?" she asked as he stared at her.

He shook his head, stepping toward her. With a smirk, she set the container aside, and came forward to step into his arms.

She was shorter at the moment. Glancing at her feet he noticed that instead of her normal heels, she was wearing soft slippers that resembled something a woman of her station would have worn back in their land. In them she fit perfectly under his chin.

He embraced her tightly, revealing in the feeling of her soft, warm body against his own. She was truly irresistible.

Although undeniably strong and brave, she was so lusciously maternal and feminine in everything from the form hugging clothing she wore, to her full red lips.

Pulling back, Robin leaned down to taste those lips.

She sighed, her hands coming to rest across his back. Smiling against her mouth, he ran his own across hers as well, feeling the silky material of her shirt under his hands. It made him recall the knowledge that her skin was even softer, and made him hunger to touch and taste every inch of it again.

As they broke apart, he took a deep breath, resting his head against hers.

A contented sigh escaped her lips, and he whispered, "I believe, m'lady, it is our bedtime as well."

She raised her eyebrows in challenge, and asked, "Oh do you think so, thief?"

"Yes," he rumbled, "I do."

Before she could respond he squatted to toss her over his shoulder and turn them both toward the banister.

She yelped out a laugh as he started up the steps, "Robin, put me down!"

"In a minute," he answered cheekily, continuing up the stairs.

He heard Regina sigh, but she did not protest as he carried her the rest of the way.

THE END


	5. OutlawBanditAU

**A/N: This is a scene that was part of a bigger fic idea that I'm not sure will ever be written. Never say never, but at the moment it isn't looking great. I wanted to share this scene, though. The setting is that Robin and Regina saw each other again before his wedding to Zelena, Robin broke off their engagement, and, eventually, Regina chose to still join the Merry Men even with Robin not leaving to get married.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Bringing Regina into the Merry Men was, without a doubt, the worst decision Robin had ever made!

Not because she was a bad thief. No, there was a reason they'd developed their rivalry, competing over heist after heist. She was intelligent, thoughtful, and strategic minded, and, once she'd adjusted to working with a group instead of on her own, was good working with, and even leading, a team.

Outside of all of that her mere presence was also having a positive impact on camp. Specifically, she seemed to have motivated everyone to pay more mind than ever before to hygiene and modesty.

He'd have considered the fact that she inspired the men to wash their socks more frequently than once a month, and not treat the entire camp to glimpses of their bare arses first thing in the morning, contribution enough!

The problem, however, came with the fact that the sight of her own shapely backside in tight breeches replaced it, and that was a very distracting sight.

Even worse was that he was not the only man he'd seen taking notice, and, since she'd made it clear she wasn't interesting in their relationship being anything more than a friendly partnership, so he couldn't even tell them off for doing so!

It was all very frustrating. So much so that he was actually relieved when the weather got colder and she started wearing cloaks most of the time.

The fact that her pink suede outfit displayed her gorgeous figure for all to see, however, was not the only frustrating thing about their situation.

She'd made her feelings about his feelings for her clear, and he was trying to respect that and not pressure her for more. The problem was, however, that, in this, he **was** the only man doing so!

By his observations, every one of the men who didn't already have wives or committed sweethearts had made overtures of courtship. Even Peter, the youngest Merry Man at 15, and so shy around Regina he could barely speak in her presence, had made an attempt.

Obviously, his was one of the less successful of them.

Some of the other men, however, she seemed more receptive to. Arnold of Longwood had boldly offered to help her improve her hand to hand combat skills one night around the campfire. Many of the men had laughed at the suggestion, which, of course, ensured that Regina took him up on the offer...with the challenge that he might actually be the one who ended up learning something.

Given the relative dearth of entertainment at camp, their first sparring session ended up being a spectator event. Robin only watched for about 5 minutes before suggesting crossly that the men should be more concerned with doing their chores and storming off to collect water from the river himself.

Another of the men who, much to Robin's shock, Regina ended up opening up to was Little John.

He never would have expected that considering how, when they first met, John had grumbled about a job three months back where Regina startled some of the Queen's horses into stampeding while John and Peter were still inside the carriage lifting bags of gold coins, and John ended up with a broken nose. Regina, in turn, had made some less than courteous comments about the man's size.

More recently, though, they had started spending time together with John instructing Regina on edible forage.

Regina's upbringing as the castle, obviously, hadn't included lessons on how to live off the land so her knowledge of edible plants, fungi, and flowers was quite limited for someone who had lived in the forest for so long. He could only imagine that she'd relied on her skills as an archer and thief to feed herself.

Even Robin hadn't learned many of those things as the son of a nobleman, only gaining that sort of knowledge after spending a few years in the army.

John, however, was raised by a widowed mother who lived in the woods near the outskirts of their home village. His expertise was more extensive than anyone at camp, and, quite to Robin's surprise, Regina seemed to genuinely enjoy learning to harvest seeds from pine cones, fry birch park like bacon, and how to make a rather decent tea from flowers and roots that grew abundantly in the forest.

In truth, Robin wasn't certain that their interest in each other was romantic on either side, but that still didn't stop him from feeling a stab of jealousy when he returned to camp after hunting or scouting to find Regina and John talking amicably as they cleaned mushrooms, or with both of their heads bent over a soup pot.

More than wishing he could tell the men to watch their wandering eyes, or the heated desire she stirred within him, he found her presence tormenting in other ways.

He spent far more time than was healthy wishing that the brilliant smiles John occasionally managed to illicit from her were aimed at him, that he could he could speak to her with such ease and that she would be receptive to him rather than stiff and agitated like she had during their last interaction that went further than that of an amicable partnership.

As much as he'd tried not put any pressure or expectations on her, deep down part of him had hoped she would change her mind about them being together.

He could still recall in vivid detail that one time all those weeks ago when they came together in an impulsive, passionate kiss that both turned his world upside down, and made everything clear in a way his life never had been before.

And, although she'd pulled away, he'd been certain she'd felt the same thing he did. It seemed impossible that she couldn't have felt something so strong, so undeniable.

The day she showed up at camp and agreed to join the Merry Men, even-though they no longer needed her to replace him as leader, had given Robin so much hope. Her defenses had still been very much up, but he had thought that, since she was there, and was willing to take the leap of joining the Merry Men after so much insistence that she didn't need anyone or anything that, given time and space, she might come to trust him and, with any luck, accept his love.

Clearly luck was not on his side, though, and the more time passed with her still keeping him at a distance the more he couldn't help but wonder if he'd been wrong, and, in fact, she simply didn't have any feelings for him other than friendship and professional respect.

The thought was disheartening, and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Being around her everyday without being able to touch her...embrace her...pull her into his lap around the evening campfire...thank her with a kiss, rather than simply a nod, the times she brought him a cup of tea while he was going over plans for their next heist...feel her against him all soft and warm at night...gaze into her eyes and have her gaze back...it was torture

Even worse was the possibility that might never change, or that he might some day have to watch her finding that with someone else, possibly one of his own Merry Men. That was almost more than he could bear.

He knew, however, that there was nothing he could actually do about it.

If she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her there wasn't much he could do to change her mind that he hadn't already tried, and he couldn't turn her away from camp...from the friendships and sense of belonging she'd found among them after spending so long alone in the world.

Besides being completely dishonorable, he'd never be able to do such a thing to her simply for not loving him.

He loved her far too much for that.

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 **So what do you guys think? Do you want to see Regina's side of the story on this?**


	6. Sunken Ship, part 2

**This is a sequel to chapter 2.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin crunched a potato chip as the ending credits began rolling over the image of a falling snowflake, meant to represent the character Renata. Regina's favorite who had been killed off last season.

This show wasn't really his thing, but watching with Regina was something they could do together.

As he stared at the screen it suddenly flickered and went blank. He glanced over to Regina as she sighed and set the remote control on the coffee table.

She sat stiffly, looking rather crestfallen thought he was happy to note she wasn't crying. He still remembered how unnerving it had been watching her heartbroken and mourning the on screen death back at the beginning of summer.

It was difficult for him to watch because he hated seeing her in such pain, especially over something he didn't understand and couldn't help her with.

Clearing his throat nervously, he asked, "Regina? You okay?"

"Yeah," she deadpanned.

Shifting forward to set the bowl of potato chips on the table next to the remote, he scooted over next to her and set his hand on her knee.

"Are you really?"

She sighed again, "I know this worried you when she first died...and you're right! I know you are. It's just a tv show. I shouldn't let it get to me."

"If it makes you happy I understand why it'd mean a lot too you," Robin said carefully, "I just wonder if this show really still does make you happy."

"I wonder that too," she said sadly, "I just don't know if I can really stop."

"Why not?"

Regina looked away.

"Regina," he pushed, "You know you can tell me anything."

Not meeting his eyes she answered, "I guess a part of me still hopes maybe they'll change their mind and bring Renata back."

"From the dead?"

"I don't know! Yes, maybe! They've found a way to do it on other shows," She shrugged helplessly.

"Why?" he asked, "Why does this mean so much to you?"

She glared at him.

"I'm not judging you, love, I'm just asking. I mean...they aren't really a couple you know."

Nibbling her lips she answered, "I guess I sort of fell in love with them. With their story, and..."

"What?" he prompted.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Regina, tell me!"

She sighed and muttered, "The season finale two years ago when they got together happened a week before you and I ran back into each other so...I guess I always associated them with getting a second chance at love."

Robin's breath caught. Rising from the couch he used their gripped hands to pull Regina up too.

"Come on," he said leading her to the foyer and opening up the coat closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We are going for a walk in the moonlight," he answered.

"What?" Regina said skeptically, "Robin, no! It's late. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"And you're going to go to bed early?" he raised an eyebrow, "Regina, you always spend Sunday nights up late texting Emma about the show."

"Yeah well, I think it's different now," she answered sadly, "She's still watching, but I'm not really feeling it anymore. I tried tonight, but...it's just not the same."

"Which is the reason for this walk. I promise you, Regina, it'll only take a little while and I need you to trust me on this!" he insisted at her confused expression.

Finally she relented, and they both slipped into leather jackets. September nights in Maine were already cold and windy.

Outside, Robin lead her down the tree-lined drive and onto the road going into town. He set a fast pace, such that he was almost dragging her along.

As they passed into town, he sped up even more, prompting her to rip her hand out of his in frustration, "Robin, where are we going and why are you in such a rush?"

"Just a little further," he promised, reaching for her hand again.

With an exasperated sigh, she let him take it and followed along with his still anxious, but more muted pace.

Finally, they stopped outside Granny's Inn and Diner.

"Granny's?" she asked, "Please tell me you didn't bring me here for a midnight snack? We had plenty at home, and you've been eating junk food all night!"

"No!" he argued coming to a stop in the diner courtyard, "This is where we had our first date, do you remember?"

She looked at him in surprise before asking, "You mean in back in college?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "Well, yes, I remember. There were...a lot of firsts for us here. Of course, on that subject, I also remember you convincing me that it was actually our third date?"

He smiled at the memory, but was determined not to laugh. Instead he looked into her eyes and said seriously, "That was the night I feel in love with you."

Cocking her head, she looked at him skeptically, "You did not!"

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't!" Regina argued, "We were just a couple of kids then."

"We were," he agreed, "But that is when I fell in love with you."

She sighed but a wide smile spread across her lips.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your favorite couple. If love was what you really felt for them-"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, "Robin, I love you. I'm not saying I don't appreciate what we have. What's real. I do, I just-"

"I know," he interrupted, "But what I'm saying is if they meant second chances to you...our second chance. I can understand."

"Robin," she blushed.

"And there are things that remind me of that," he went on, "Like Granny's. If anything happened to it I'd be sad. It'd feel like a loss because I'd remember it's where we stayed when we went on our first trip, where we had our first and third dates."

She laughed.

"And our second-first date."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I seem to remember that happening in a boat shed at the docks."

Lust darkened his eyes as he remembered their frenzied first-time after ten years apart, "That wasn't a date. Though we did have a first like that here too."

"Yes, I remember," she nodded, staring into the distance as the wind fluttered her hair and he couldn't help but reach out to touch it. Leaning into his hand she let out a breath, "Thank you, Robin. This was nice."

Swallowing hard he said, "Maybe after tonight there'll be another memory here."

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"Of when I asked you to marry me?"

Her eyes widened and she lifted her head from his hand, "What?"

Digging into his pocket with shaking hands he pulled out the ring box he'd been carrying around for months, "You're my second chance too, Regina. I've know that for a long time and I don't want to waste it any longer. Will you marry me?"

She shook her head and breathed out, "Yes, Robin, of course I'll marry you!"

They both shivered against the cold wind as he took the ring out of the box and lifted her left hand, or maybe it was from excitement. It didn't really matter because once he slid it onto her finger their eyes met, arms instinctively going around each other as they kissed deeply. A kiss that sealed second chances, and shared souls, and hope for healing.

 **THE END, aka: Fuck Adam Horowitz and Edward Katsis!**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Family Halloween

**Author's Notes: Special thanks to ale_nena for helping me organize my thoughts about this fic and ImagineOQ for the prompt!**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

She was being watched. She could feel it in the prickle at the back of her neck that snapped her focus to her surroundings, her magic twinging at her finger tips.

Those finger tips, however, were covered by knit and plastic providing a safe barrier as she calmed herself.

"Where are you?!" she demanded of her surroundings.

A faint rustle was her only answer.

Frowning, she twitched her fingers, "Oh, you think you can hide from me?"

Turning, she walked down the hall with slow but heavy footsteps, "I'll get you. You know you're no match for me!"

The house around her went quiet before a deafening thump sounded from behind her. She whirled around, to where Roland had jumped out from behind the door. Internally, she winced at the thought of the cowboy boots he was wearing hitting the wood floor so hard, but shoved that down as he yelled.

"Yes, I am! You don't scare me!" with that he aimed his orange plastic revolver at her, "Bang!"

Pitching backward as if hit, Regina cried out, grasping her chest and stumbling comically around the room before collapsing to the floor, her head flopped face down with her hair spilling over her face.

Behind her he heard Roland giggle and declare "You're dead, Freddy!"

She kept her forehead pressed against the floor but smiled. After a few moments of jubilantly laughing to himself, Roland went quiet, his boots clicking against the floor as he approached her.

"Mom?"

She remained quiet.

"Mom?" he repeated, sounding a little concerned. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw him bend down next to her, "Mom?"

"Gotcha!" she yelled, popping up and grabbing him. Roland yelped, but his cries immediately turned to laughter as she pulled him into her lap and began tickling him with the plastic claws on her fingers.

The young boy howled with laughter, squirming and kicking his legs. She laughed along continuing to tickle him until his struggles took on a new urgency. Looking at him curiously, she backed off. Immediately, he pushed himself up and dashed down the hall.

"Roland, what's wrong?" she called after him.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he yelled, a door slamming behind him a moment later.

Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth to muffle a laugh, she answered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" a call came through the door.

"Okay," she answered, pushing herself up from the floor. As she stood, she sighed, pulling the Freddy Krueger gloves off. The costume was obviously a big success, but her hands were starting to get clammy.

She'd taken Roland shopping for a Halloween costume earlier that day. Unfortunately, however, after they picked out his cowboy costume, he'd caught sight of an adult Freddy Krueger outfit and gotten scared.

At the beginning of the month he'd accidentally seen Friday the 13th on TV, and had nightmares ever since.

When she noticed that he was alarmed by the picture on the costume, she'd initially sighed and made to reassure him they were leaving, but, suddenly, had an idea. Instead of taking him quickly to the register, she took him over to the rack and had him help her select a costume in her size then examine it, particularly the claws, which seemed to scare him the most.

After a good 10 minutes, he was laughingly running around the store waving the claws, so she asked him if he thought she should buy the costume for herself, to which he enthusiastically agreed.

So that was how she ended up chasing a miniature cowboy around her house in a striped sweater and gloves made to look like knife claws.

With a contented sigh, she dropped the claws on the coffee table in the living room and made her way over to the stairs.

"Henry!" she called, but heard no response.

The next sigh that came out of her mouth was more exasperated. Climbing to the top of the stairs, she continued to yell for son

"Henry! Are you ready? We leave in 15 minutes-" she said, opening the door to Henry's room.

"Mom!" his voice yelled out a protest as the door abruptly slammed shut again.

Stepping back in shock, she glared at the door and ordered authoritatively, "Henry!"

"I'm sorry," he called through the door, "I'm changing into my costume."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," he answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. Henry had insisted on taking care of his own Halloween costume this year instead of going with her and Roland to buy one. However, he'd refused to share with her what this costume was, saying it was a surprise.

She'd been doubtful about that, but ultimately gave in. She couldn't imagine what he could have in mind or how he planned to make his own costume. Henry didn't know a thing about sewing, unless, by some miracle, Emma Swan taught him how.

The fact that he was still in his room when they were so close to leaving for the Storybrooke Halloween Fair, didn't make her feel any less suspicious that he'd found that, whatever this idea of his had been, he'd found it more challenging than anticipated.

However, she was going to let him make his own mistakes. She wasn't going to force him on this. Henry would just have to ask for help once he was ready to admit he needed it.

Turning away from her older son's door, she went back down the stairs.

In the hall she found Roland playing with the claw gloves. They were much too big for his hands, but he seemed to be having fun with them anyway.

"And what are you doing with those, Mister?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Roland grinned dashing over to her, "Tickling you!"

Regina laughed and the young boy poked her ribs, a little bit to hard, with the plastic claws.

"Roland-" she started, but was saved by the sound of the front door opening, "Oh! Go tickle, your Daddy with them!"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, running off to pester his father.

Smiling, she basked for a moment in the sound of father and son playing together.

"Where did you get those?" she heard Robin's smooth, accented voice ask once he managed to settle the boy down.

"They're Regina's!" Roland said excitedly, "She's Freddy Krueger!"

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Freddy Krueger. The scary man from the movie!"

Robin looked up just as she came over to join them.

"Ah, that's where those went," she said innocently. Taking the claw gloves and slipping them back on. Gnashing her teeth, she let a dark look cross her face as she twirled the claws.

"Hm," Robin hummed, "Scary? Not from where I'm standing."

"Eww, gross!" Roland protested, fleeing the room.

The two watched him run off in amusement.

"Hey," Regina called his attention, using one of the claws to turn his face toward her.

Catching her meaning, Robin's eyes flashed and he stepped toward her, sliding his arms around her hips.

"Hi," she whispered, lips inches from his.

"Hello," he answered, kissing her softly. When they broke apart he looked her up and down again, "You look amazing."

"I'm wearing a sweater and jeans," she laughed, indicating to her Freddy Krueger sweater and black pants.

"Yes, and you look amazing," he repeated.

Shaking her head, she pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Papa!" Roland interrupted, running back over to them, "We got you a costume too!"

He groaned, tearing himself away from her lips to turn his attention back to his son.

"What's that?"

"It's a-" Roland started, but stumbled over the word, looking to Regina for guidance.

"Gladiator," she prompted.

"A what?" Robin asked.

"A fighter!" Roland said, "From old times."

Regina bit her lip at the confused look on the outlaw's face as she explained, "A historical thing from this world."

"I see," Robin took the package form his son, looking at the picture on the front. He clearly didn't understand, from the way he was looking at the costume doubtfully. She knew that explaining gladiators would take a while, so the costume didn't exactly make sense for him. Even after she explained the purpose of dressing up on Halloween, he hadn't exactly been excited about the idea.

However, while they were looking through the men's costumes, Roland had taken a liking to the gladiator, commenting that the model in the picture looked like his father. Regina agreed, however, Robin was more handsome, so she decided to indulge herself a little in buying it.

Grinning to herself, she said, "Yes, we have to leave in 10 minutes, so go put it on!"

Robin glanced at the package again, then up at her with a bemused expression, but she simply crossed her arms expectantly.

"Yes, Papa!" Roland agreed, "Put it on!"

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Robin sighed and agreed, "Alright, I'll be right back."

When the bathroom door closed behind him, she and Roland looked at each other with triumphant grins.

"Did you remember you trick-or-treat bag?" Regina asked.

"Oh!" he perked up, running to retrieve the trick-or-treat bag they'd bought for him at the store.

As she waited, Robin emerged from the bathroom, looking less than happy.

She laughed, "What? The thief is now shy?"

He sighed, "I look ridiculous."

She glanced him up and down, admiring his arms in the sleeveless faux leather tunic, "No you don't."

He didn't look convinced, "I'm wearing a skirt."

"It's a kilt," she scolded, "Plenty of men in this world wear them."

"Where? I've never seen one."

"Well, not in Maine," she acknowledged, "But I promise it's not a skirt."

He didn't answer.

"Come on, stop pouting. I'm already wrangling two children tonight!" she teased, "And I'll make it up to you later."

Catching the implication, his expression darkened again and he agreed, "Alright."

Letting him get closer, she allowed him to steal another kiss before Roland rushed back to proudly show off his trick-or-treat bag.

"Are we going soon?" he asked excitedly.

Glancing at her watch, Regina frowned, "Yes, we should be going but Henry is late."

Turing around, she stormed toward the living room bellowing "HENRY!"

"I'm right here, Mom," stopping in her tracks, she caught sight of Henry at the bottom of the stairs, She stared in surprise as she caught sight of him. He was wearing jeans and a layered denim sweatshirt, along with one of Robin's scarves, and a quiver with a bow and plastic arrows on his back.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's my costume," he answered, "What do you think?"

Before she could answer, however, two sets of footsteps echoed behind her. Roland was the one who finally broke the silence, "Wow, Henry! You look like Papa!"

"Yeah, that was the idea," Henry agreed.

"Henry," Regina asked, "What made you want to..."

"Remember when I was in 4th grade and we had that career day thing were we were supposed to dress as what our mom or dad did?" Henry asked.

Regina tired not to show too much emotion, but she definitely did remember it. It was the beginning of the end of their life in Storybrooke. She'd ended up sending Henry to his class in a suit as mayor, and he hadn't been happy about it. After that he'd started seriously asking about his father, prompting her to confess that he was adopted, and leading to the quest that eventually brought Emma Swan to Storybrooke.

She pushed away painful memories, reminding herself that it lead to the family she had now. Even if it meant sharing her older son with his birth mother and Snow White.

"Well," Henry continued, "I didn't know my real dad then, so I figured I could make up for it now and how cool is it when your dad's Robin Hood?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the words. For nearly a year now, Roland had been calling her 'Mom' but when it came to Robin...well neither of them pushed the subject, especially since Henry had just lost Niel when they met.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked, looking past her at Robin.

The outlaw stared at him quietly for a moment before saying, "It's wonderful, my boy."

He smiled brightly.

"Although," Robin went on, "There is one thing I'd suggest."

Glancing down at himself, Henry asked, "What?"

"Wait here a moment," Robin said quietly, walked away toward the garage.

Henry looked up at her questioningly, but she simply shrugged. She didn't know what he had in mind either.

He returned a few moments later carrying his bow and quiver, "Here."

Henry looked at them, "Really?"

Robin nodded.

Henry, wisely, glanced to her for confirmation. She sighed, "Alright, I guess you're old enough, but be careful!"

Both men smiled, and Robin quickly helped Henry shed the toy bow and quiver and replace them with the real thing.

Once they were on, Henry grinned widely, "Thanks, Robin!"

Squeezing Henry's shoulder, the thief said, "I'm honored."

Regina's breath also caught at the emotion in his voice, but she managed to hold it down. Clearing her throat, she said, "Alright, if we're all ready, we should get going!"

Both boys agreed, leading the way toward the door. Roland was so excited he practically ran the entire way to the city square. Henry followed at a more sedate, but still quick, pace.

Once they got there, Roland asked for a reminder of how to trick-or-treat and Henry offered to go with him to each booth as he collected candy.

The two adults followed at a distance, keeping the boys in sight. A few residents stopped to greet her, but, even after having been re-elected mayor, she still wasn't extremely popular in town so plenty of others gave her a wide berth.

She didn't let it get to her, though. It had been her life for a long time, and she wasn't going to let it spoil time with her family.

Roland was having a blast. He'd been excited before even leaving the house and after loading up on candy, he was bouncing off the walls.

Henry also seemed to be having fun. He didn't seem to mind watching Roland, even when he ran into some of his friends from school.

Robin, however seemed quite pensive. He gave her a smile when she took his hand, but she could tell his heart wasn't completely in it.

After a while it started to worry her, however, she forgot it as the night drew to a close.

Henry wanted to go to a Halloween party at his classmate's house. She was hesitant, but gave in when he swore it would be chaperoned.

Then, just as he left her with a hug, Roland came up to them with a mopey expression and told them he had a stomachache.

Glancing at each other ruefully, they decided to take him home. He made it about halfway before Robin was forced to carry him.

Back at 108 Mifflin Street, she took Roland's candy bag from him once Robin set him down and told him go upstairs and change into is pajamas.

Once he was on his way up the stairs, Robin turned to her, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "It's alright. He just ate too much candy. Every child overdoes it their first Halloween."

Robin nodded.

"I'll put the rest away if you want to go check on him," she offered, reaching for the bag.

Before he could pass it over, though, Roland's voice called quietly from up the stairs, "Mom..."

He smiled, "I guess he wants you. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," she told him, pulling off the Freddy Krueger gloves, "I'll be right back."

With that she made her way upstairs to Roland's room. She found him there, having changed into his Pjs. He'd left his cowboy costume scattered across the floor, but, since he was sick, she decided to let it go this once.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked, leaning down to feel his forehead.

"Bad," he frowned.

"Oh?" she stroked his hair, "Well you don't feel warm, so I think you just ate too much. Why don't you get into bed and I'll get you some medicine?"

"Okay," he agreed, climbing into bed.

She hurried over to the master bathroom to retrieve a bottle of Pepto Bismol and used the cap to give Roland a small dose.

He whined at the taste, so she also got him a small glass of water.

"Sip it slowly," she cautioned as she tucked him into bed.

"Sorry, Mom" he muttered into his pillow.

"It's okay, baby," she soothed, "Just close your eyes. You'll feel better in the morning."

Cuddling into his bed, he did as she instructed. Flipping off the light, Regina rubbed his back until she felt him relax and knew he was asleep.

Moving quietly, she tip-toed out of his room and shut the door behind her.

Taking a tired breath, she descended the stairs, expecting to find Robin in the living room with a book or watching TV. He wasn't there, however.

Furrowing her brow, she searched through the house, finding him in the kitchen leaning over the island.

She was just about to ask what he was doing when she heard a light sniff.

She blinked, approaching him quietly, "Robin?"

He turned to her, and then quickly turned away, but not in time to hide his glassy eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

He wiped his hand across his face, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" she walked over to him, putting her arm around him.

"It's nothing," he dismissed.

"It must be something," Regina argued, "Tell me."

"Henry," he answered quietly.

"Henry?" she questioned, "What about him?"

"He called me his father."

"Oh," she answered, not sure what it meant by that.

"I never dreamed he would…I figured he just accepted me out of love for you. I never thought he'd actually see me as his father," Robin wiped his eyes again.

She smiled, resting her chin against his shoulder, "Well, I know how you feel. I still remember the first time Roland called me 'Mom.'"

He smiled back at her, drawing her in to a soft kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him again, "and I love our family."

"I do too," he agreed, going in for a third kiss.

She allowed it with a mischievous glint, "Now...before Roland wakes up sick again, or Henry calls to tell us he shot someone's window out with your bow and arrow, I believe I promised you a celebration of our own for wearing the costume I picked?"

He purred against her lips, "You know, Ms. Mills, I think I might like this holiday after all."

She laughed, allowing him to lead her up to their bedroom.

THE END


End file.
